Petit Drabbles
by Zephis
Summary: Voilà, je vous présente les drabbles que j'ai fait. 8: Et depuis quand je m'en soucis
1. Explication

Je suis partie en vacance du 11 au 25 août… et j'ai pas chômer… lisez donc. Mais avant, pour les drabbles, je vais vous dire à peu près comment j'ai compter mes mots : le titre, les genres et l'explication ne compte pas dans le comptage, évidemment. Les surnoms dont Duo affuble ses camarades, s'ils sont composé de deux mots, ne compte que pour un… c'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire…

Pour tous les drabbles sur le camping, ils sont tiré de mon expérience personnelle de mes vacances…

Bonne lecture !


	2. L'attaque des chenilles

**_L'attaque des chenilles_** _13/08_

Drabble ; UA ; PWP ; Shonen aï (si, si, je vous jure) ; Nawak

- Shit ! Fuck ! Saleté de chenilles !

- Duo, tu ne peux pas surveiller ton langage, il y a des enfants !

- Ils comprennent pas ce que je dis, Kitty-Cat.

- N'empêche, parle correctement. Ces chenilles ne sont pas méchantes.

- Pas méchantes ! Pas méchantes ! T'as vu les boursouflures sur les bras de Solo après qu'il ai accrocher les fils à linge autour des arbres ? Elles nous envahissent !

- Baka ! Elles vont pas te manger.

- Il me manquait ce mot, Hee-chan… Mais c'est pas une raison ! Elle nous tombent dessus à l'improviste ! Y'en a plein la tente… !

- Grrr… Maxwell, tais-toi !

Explication : Dans le camping où j'ai été, nous étions en plein dans la zone d'envahissement des chenilles urticantes (ils en ont parler aux infos entre le 26 et le 30 août, je sais plus exactement quand). C'était une véritable invasion, et encore, on était pas des moins bien lotis. Il y en avait partout. Des dizaines de chenilles sur la toile de tente… cool non ? On les voyait descendre le long de leur fil, surtout le matin. On en a pas reçut dans la nourriture, c'est déjà ça… Et pour Solo, bah, c'est mon père qui à eut les marques… (ça se voit encore un peu, trois semaine après le premier jour de vacance…) Bref, autant vous dire que ça m'a marqué, moi qui suis un peu entomophobe…


	3. La corvée vaisselle

**_La corvée vaisselle_** _14/08_

Drabble ; UA ; PWP ; Yaoi ; Nawak

Non ! Je veux pas ! Je veux aller à la piscine !

Maxwell ! Fais pas chier ! Tu viens faire la vaisselle !

Mais… !

Continue, et tu y vas tout seul, tous les jours et pas de piscine le matin !

Wuffy, t'es méchant ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

C'est Wufei !

Duo, va faire la vaisselle avec Wufei et je t'emmène à l'Océarium.

Vrai Hee-chan ? C'est pas une blague ?

Non, Baka ! Je t'emmènerai cet après-midi.

Duo saute au cou de Heero

Tu sais que je t'aime toi !

Mais oui, je sais et maintenant, file !

Explication : j'ai fait un Wufei qui va à la vaisselle… Y'a du Sally dans l'air… Pour tout vous dire, là, Duo endosse le rôle de… Non ! pas de moi, mauvaise langues ! Celui de mon petit frère de 10 ans. Il n'a jamais envie de venir faire la vaisselle, pourtant, notez que c'est moi qui lave, et lui ne fait que rincer et ranger, rien de bien méchant en somme, mais il est obsédé par la piscine… ça devient pénible. Et ce n'est QUE quand on est en au camping qu'on lui demande ça, et ce n'est que la deuxième année il me semble, jamais il ne la fait à la maison…


	4. La Bombe Maxwell

_**La Bombe Maxwell** 16/08_

Drabble ; UA ; PWP ; Nawak

Attention ! Bombe Maxwell ! Tous aux abris!

Yyaaaaaahhhhh ! J'arriiiiiive !

PLLOOOUUUFFF !

Aaahhh ! Duo, arrête de m'éclabousser !

Kitty-chan, je t'éclabousse pas ! Je te… te… je trouve pas le mot adéquat…

Tu le lave… ?

Hmm… Mouais, si on veut… Hee-chan

Hn ?

Il est où Wuffy ?

Hn… Je sais pas, pourquoi ?

Faut que je me venge. J'ai bien entendu ce qu'il a dit… « Tous aux abris », hein ? Ouais, cache-toi bien, je vais venir te couler Wufinou…

Hn…

…

je crois qu'il est par là-bas, avec Sally.

D'accord, merci Quat'… Wuffy, tiens-toi près… … … A l'attaque ! Sus aux Feeeiiii !

Explication : pas d'explication particulière, je rêvais juste de 5 g-boys à la piscine … (bave) Et les vacherie de Wufy (« c'est Wufei ! Onna ! » « Ta gueule, c'est moi qui décide ! ») par rapport aux connerie (« c'est pas des conneries ! c'est un jeu » « toi non plus, je t'ai pas sonné ! ») de Duo. Bref, le quotidien quoi !


	5. La vengence des chenilles

_**La vengeance des chenilles** 20/08_

Drabble ; UA ; PWP ; Nawak

Je crraaaqueeeee ! J'en ai marre des chenilles !

Hilde, calme-toi…

Me calmer ! Solo, c'est pas toi qui est couvert de boutons par hasard ? Je ne supporte pas les insectes !

Bon, Hilde, je sais ce qu'on va faire. Viens avec moi.

Je te suis Sally !

Les deux jeunes filles partirent. Vingt minutes plus tard, elles revinrent, triomphantes.

Les garçons, remballez tout, on change d'emplacement ! annonça la blonde

Quoi ! s'écrièrent chacun des garçons.

Les femmes et les chenilles ayant eut raison de la flemme des hommes, ils rangèrent tout. A la fin de la journée, ils étaient réinstallés.

Explication : Les chenilles, c'est vrai, le changement d'emplacement aussi ! Ma mère en à eut marre. Bon, elle à pas crié, mais presque. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Alors ma maman est partie à l'accueil après avoir remarquer de bons emplacements vides. Elle a demander à changer, ils ont été d'accord. Faut dire, elle avait un bon argument… : une chenille était sur son épaule ! …


	6. Le caleçon

**_Le caleçon_** _17/08_

_Double drabble : 193 mots… ; Yaoi ; pwp ; un caleçon prit en faut lors d'un jeu vidéo…_

- Mwahahahahahah !!!!! Je t'ai eu ! Je t'ai eu ! Mon Hee-chan, t'es pas parfait partout !

- Hn… !

- Hee-chan, t'es pas content ? Mauvais joueur, va !

- Duo, tais-toi !

- Hee-chan, c'est qu'un jeu, tu vas pas m'en vouloir pour un jeu ? T'aurai pas dû me défier, tu sais pourtant que je suis imbattable aux jeu vidéo !

Heero s'approcha de Duo avec une lueur pas inconnue du natté qui avait un grand sourire.

- Tu l'as fait exprès pour que je perde, hein !?

- Hee-chan, tu dis n'importe quoi…

- Tu l'as fait exprès de te mettre en caleçon pour jouer ! Tu sais que je ne tiens pas pourtant…

- Y'a de ça… Hein ? Hee-chan, kestu fait ?

- Koi, tu sais ce que ça me fait quand tu n'est qu'en caleçon… c'est ce que tu cherchait, avoue !

- Un peu, ça va au-delà de ce que j'espérai…

- Duo…

- Oui, Hee-chan ?

Heero ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il le plaqua contre le mur, passa une mais dans le creux de son dos, l'autre dans ledit caleçon et ses lèvres happèrent celles de l'américain…

* * *

Gros délire de mwa… je ne sais pas comment cela m'est venu… mais bon, quand j'écris, bah, il peut sortir n'importe quoi… je l'ai écrit entre les autres drabbles, mais ça ne gène pas le moins du monde… il n'a pas du tout le même thème !! Bref ! au prochain !! 

PS : je l'étofferai peut-être et le mettrait en OS, un jour, mais ce n'est pas sur… avec évidemment, si je le fait, la concrétisation, la suite… je vais me faire taper sur les doigts…

Reviews… ?


	7. Halloween

**_Halloween_** 03_/09/06_

- DRRIIING !!!

- J'arrive ! Cria un jeune homme

- Tricks or treats !? lancèrent les enfants se tenant devant la porte.

Avant de se rendre compte qu'il se trouvaient devant la Mort en personne… Shinigami sourit avant d'appeler, dans la maison :

- Hee-chan, ramène les bonbecs !

- Hn ! répondit une voix venant de la cuisine

Quand Heero arriva, les enfants furent encore plus stupéfait. Accompagnant la Mort personnifiée, Dracula dans toute sa splendeur, tenant une boite de bonbon entre les mains. La distribution terminée, la porte se referma. Shinigami se tourna vers Dracula :

- Hee-chan, cette année encore, nous avons plus été admirés qu'effrayant…

* * *

… Nous étions le 3 septembre lorsque j'ai écrit ça, c'est-à-dire le jour de mon anniversaire (tout le monde n'a pas la chance de naître le 31 octobre comme Catirella) entre 22h55 et 23h05. je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu avoir ce genre d'idée… mais je l'ai eu !!

alors voilà!

Review?


	8. Aimer n'est pas tuer

**_Aimer n'est pas tuer_** _22/11/06_

_Drabble ; romance ; deviner le couple !!!_

- A force de t'aimer, je te tuerai, tu comprend ça ?

- Non, justement, je ne comprend pas. Je ne vois pas en quoi aimer quelqu'un peu le tuer.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux ? Je t'ai raconté mon histoire, tu as bien vu…

- Là, je crois que c'est toi qui ne comprend pas. Ce n'est pas une question d'ouvrir les yeux, c'est juste que je t'aime.

- Je le sais, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une raison pour prendre des risques.

- Quels risques ? A part t'épuiser la nuit ? …

* * *

Me suis amusée à le faire celui-là… J'ai penser à la fic de Bernie Calling : Amour maudit, maison et bébé en l'écrivant, voilà le résultat… 


	9. Et depuis quand je m'en soucis

**_Titre:_** Et depuis quand je m'en soucis

**_Genre_:** beeen... Drabble: 98 mots

_**Source:**_ Gundam Wing

**_Couple:_** beeen... 1x2!

**_Note:_** fait comme ça sur un coup de tête, en 5 minutes pasplus tard que tout à l'heure

* * *

Oui, depuis quand je me soucis des personnes qui m'embêtent... 

Oui, je suis un glaçon, qui ne se soucis de rien d'autre que ça petite personne.

Oui, je n'ai qu'un seul mot à la bouche, et c'est le mot mission.

Oui, mais non, puisqu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dont je me soucis un tant soit peu

Oui, il s'appelle Duo, c'est un homme.

Oui, j'en suis un aussi, et je vous emm...

Oui, je suis gay, et alors?

Oui, je ne me soucis pas de vous, ça vous dérange?

**_OWARI_**

* * *

Beeenn...

Voilà quoi!


End file.
